


Уступки

by AbsurdBread



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdBread/pseuds/AbsurdBread
Summary: расслабленный Ветинари, Ваймс со скованными руками, минимум рефлексии.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Уступки

Когда Ваймс стоял на коленях в спальне патриция, то думал он о трех вещах — во-первых, он, наверное, не должен здесь находиться, и во-вторых не должен, а в-третьих патриций не должен, черт возьми, так вальяжно полулежать на софе, с неприкрытым интересом выжидая, пока Ваймс додумается хоть что-то сделать. Вот это последнее надо однозначно запретить законом.

***

\- Не задержитесь ли вы, сэр Сэмюэль? - казалось бы, разве после такого вопроса события могут пойти в русле адекватности и здравого рассудка? Ваймсу очевидно, как день, что нет, и все же он считает нужным спросить:  
\- Сэр?  
\- Вы можете задержаться, - поясняет Ветинари, вставая из-за стола, - на некоторое время?  
\- Остались какие-то вопросы, которые необходимо обсудить? - Ваймс смотрит в стену, совершенно непрошибаемый для намеков, Ветинари выглядит откровенно довольным возможностью продолжать разыгрывать мизансцену.  
\- О, нет, я просто посчитал, что вы найдете удачной идею провести еще немного времени в обществе человека, которого, цитируя вас же, командор, _следует повесить на самой высокой виселице в городе_ , - с каждым словом он делает небольшой шаг, и вот уже стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Ваймса.  
\- Сэр? - Ваймс продолжает тупо смотреть на излюбленный кусок штукатурки, стараясь не выдать никаким, даже самым ничтожным жестом, что внутри него — выжженная пустыня.  
\- Это не рабочий вопрос, - кивает Ветинари, быстро, смазано касаясь ладонью лица Ваймса. Дыхание Ваймса сбивается на крохотную долю такта, и Ветинари самодовольно улыбается. - Не соизволите проследовать за мной?..

***

Должно быть он провел в этой комнате слишком много времени, и зеленые обои свели его с ума. Иначе не объяснить то, что Ваймс уже нисколько не чувствует себя посторонним в спальне патриция. Лишь где-то в глубине сознания бьется упорная мысль о возмутительной сюрреалистичности всего происходящего.

\- На этот раз лишь одно «но»… - начинает Ветинари осторожно, бесшумно затворяя за ними дверь. - ваши руки, сэр Сэмюэль…  
\- Что? - звучит отрывисто и резко, почти как лай, хотя не должно было, с учетом того, что он как раз снимает камзол и, не найдя ничего лучше, попросту кидает его на пол возле туалетного столика. Изображать будто он не знает, зачем они здесь, у Ваймса нет ни малейшего желания.  
\- В прошлый раз вы были весьма… несдержанны, - охотно поясняет Ветинари, несмотря на то, что, произнося это, выглядит он достаточно напряженным, будто идет по зыбучим пескам и не знает, какой шаг станет последним. Неужели Ваймс его так пугает? Эта мысль слишком лестна, чтобы быть правдой! - На этот раз я хотел бы убедиться, что мебель и мои конечности не пострадают.

«Не пострадают в большей степени, чем я сам захочу» дополняет взгляд, и Ваймс ощущает мучительную тягу немедленно предвосхитить все возможные меры предосторожности пополам с желанием сейчас же хлопнуть дверью. Ветинари смерил Ваймса взглядом, безошибочно считывая « _еще чего!_ », уже вертящееся у Ваймса на языке, и в голосе его чувствуется учтивая отстраненность, когда он продолжает:  
\- Сколь бы привлекательным в своих бестактности и прямолинейности я ни находил вас, пожалуй, вам стоит понять, что я не приемлю игры в одни ворота.  
Ваймсу кажется, что и в этих словах есть двойное дно (хотя, казалось бы, куда уж яснее), однако он слишком занят тем, что пытается следить за каждым движением Ветинари. Инстинкт требует от него не отворачиваться, потому что сейчас своя незащищенность ощущается как физический дискомфорт, и добровольно сделать себя еще более уязвимым представляется откровенным безумием, но… разве может ситуация стать еще более странной и неловкой? Ваймс пожимает плечами и протягивает руки.  
\- Лучше за спиной, - елейно улыбается патриций.

Щелкают замки на металлических наручах. Ваймс почему-то думал, что это будут веревки. От наручников проще избавиться, ему ли не знать.  
\- Элементарная вежливость, - Ваймс не видит, но практически кожей чувствует, что Ветинари лукаво улыбается, - ты мне — я тебе. Основа адекватных взаимоотношений.  
Как будто то, что происходит, можно назвать хоть сколько-то адекватным! Ваймс фыркает.

Прежде чем Ветинари отходит в сторону, Ваймс ощущает легкое прикосновение к спине промеж лопаток, - и ему хочется податься назад, ощутить больше, но Ветинари уже плавно опускается на софу, закидывая ногу на ногу. Ваймс дергает цепь наручников, проверяя на прочность, и замирает посреди комнаты, не зная, куда себя деть.

\- Может, присядете? - предлагает Ветинари, улыбаясь, точно он находится на светском рауте, и взглядом указывая на софу рядом с собой, Ваймс мрачнеет.  
\- А если?.. - начинает Ваймс. Лицо Ветинари мгновенно ожесточается.  
\- Вы вольны уйти, если посчитаете нужным, - кивает он, с некоторым неудовольствием признавая за Ваймсом это право.

И Ваймс знает, что хотя бы в _этом_ Ветинари не врет. Он может уйти. Он всегда может уйти. Как будто он не увяз по уши в этом — что бы то ни было — Ваймс абсолютно уверен, что с легкостью может выкорчевать из себя эту одурманивающую тягу, это напряжение, это острое удовольствие от подчеркнутой холодности и того, как льдистая учтивость крошится под его руками. Если Ваймс захочет — он может сейчас просто взять и уйти. Да-да. Может. В любой момент.

Ваймс неловко опускается сначала на одно колено, потом, покачнувшись, садится на пол, потому что а) этого от него не ожидали, и б) если он и будет сидеть у чьих-то ног — то лишь потому что _сам захотел_. И ему не нужно смотреть на Ветинари, чтобы знать — на лице патриция смесь изумления и облегчения, как будто он действительно рассматривал вариант того, что Ваймс развернется и уйдет, вот так, как есть, даже не дожидаясь, пока Ветинари поможет ему снять наручи.

Глубоко вдыхая и чувствуя себя кем-то другим, Ваймс склоняется ниже, чтобы поцеловать колено через плотную ткань накрывающей его черной мантии, и слегка толкает Ветинари головой, чтобы тот сменил положение, — и тот послушно расставляет ноги. Без рук достаточно сложно раздвинуть полы мантии, но Ваймсу это удается и он растерянно замирает, поняв, что Ветинари не посчитал нужным надеть что-либо под верхнюю одежду. Сапоги до середины голени и… и _всё_.

\- Новая мода? - хмыкает он. Это в таком-то виде патриций принимал просителей весь день? Уши Ваймса краснеют настолько сильно, что того и гляди начнут светиться как догорающие угли в камине.  
\- Сегодня было душно, - небрежно поясняет Ветинари, и Ваймс предпочитает не думать, знал ли Ветинари заранее, что Ваймс согласится _задержаться_. Ощущать себя настолько предсказуемым ему не просто неприятно — его это бесит. Раздражает до зубовного скрипа, и тогда Ваймс делает то, что представляется ему самым логичным — кусает Ветинари чуть выше острого, бледного колена, однако вместо резкого оклика получает в ответ лишь негромкий вдох.

Это одновременно и то, чего он хотел, и то, чего не хотел — подтверждение того, что Ветинари нравится то, что Ваймс с ним делает, — и теперь Ваймс знает, что уже не сможет остановиться.

Неуклюже пододвинувшись ближе на слегка ноющих коленях, поминутно теряя равновесие из-за сведенных за спиной рук, Ваймс смазано, влажно целует, то и дело прикусывая кожу внутренней стороны бедра, и, распаляясь всё больше, наслаждается тем, как каждое прикосновение зубов заставляет размеренное дыхание Ветинари сбиться. После каждого поцелуя он кое-как — носом, лбом, щекой, зубами — всё больше отодвигает в сторону одежду. Ветинари даже не пытается ему помочь и только смотрит с легкой довольной улыбочкой на тонких губах.

Ваймс никогда бы не подумал, что от подобного у него будет так стоять, и идея с наручниками кажется ему все менее удачной - ему очень, очень хочется прикоснуться наконец к себе.

Переводя дыхание, он поднимает голову, — и окончательно теряет дар речи, глупо замирая с наполовину высунутым языком от вида совершенно разомлевшего патриция. С ощутимым промедлением заметив, что Ваймс прервался, Ветинари с трудом фокусирует взгляд на его лице, пытаясь по вечной своей привычке поднять бровь в немом вопросе — старания притвориться спокойным и равнодушным выглядят почти что трогательно. Кажется, Ветинари хочет что-то сказать, но слова не приходят, и после безуспешных попыток сформулировать мысль, он запрокидывает голову, обеими руками притягивая голову Ваймса к своим бедрам, так что тот просто падает вперед.

Одна нога Ветинари оказывается на плече Ваймса, а вторая совершенно немыслимым образом проскальзывает промеж его собственных ног, так что промежностью Ваймс упирается как раз в узкую жесткую голень — и это именно то, что ему так нужно сейчас.  
Мягкие прикосновения? Бережные ласки? Осторожность? К черту! Обшлаг сапога чувствуется даже через ткань брюк, и это лучшее из всего длинного списка того, о чем Ваймс только мог мечтать.

Так омерзительно пошло прижимаясь к вытянутой ноге, слегка, совсем слегка двигающейся ему навстречу, Ваймс утыкается носом в бедро Ветинари и жадно вдыхает запах живого, человеческого тела. Раньше он не знал, что запах может настолько вскружить голову, и не представлял, что Ветинари вообще может пахнуть, как обычный человек, и эта ситуация кажется ему несколько… фантастической. Будто он с минуты на минуту проснется. Потому что не может быть такой реальности, в которой он будет с таким упоением целовать, черт возьми, ноги этого _самодовольного ублюдка_ , и при этом собственные брюки будут уже казаться ему тесными.

В какой-то момент оказывается, что имеющихся в распоряжении Ваймса губ и головы недостаточно, чтобы полностью отодвинуть одежду, и Ваймсу остается только пригрозить:  
\- Если не поможешь — пущу в ход зубы, — Ветинари в ответ смеется так безмятежно, что Ваймс замирает, пораженный этим негромким мягким смехом, как ударом по голове, но всё же слушается и откидывает полу мантии.

Ваймс сглатывает. Что делать дальше он представляет себе гораздо хуже, чем должен был бы. И хоть бы эта самодовольная сволочь подсказала — так нет же, сидит себе, развалившись, чуть покачивает левой ногой, чтобы отворот сапога невыносимо легко и медленно касался члена Ваймса.  
Ощущая себя идиотом — но очень разгоряченным и безрассудным, готовым на любую глупость идиотом — Ваймс открывает рот еще шире и проводит широким расслабленным языком по возбужденному члену Ветинари, а затем еще раз, и еще, чувствуя как от каждого движения его языка к члену толчками приливает кровь.

Руки Ветинари в его волосах вовсе не пытаются заставить его двигаться сильнее или резче, они лишь бережно, лаская, касаются затылка, висков, пока наконец Ваймс не слышит тихое, почти умоляющее:  
\- Вы не могли бы?.. - и понимает, что не он один тут изнывает от не находящего разрядки томления.  
Ваймс согласно мычит, однако выполнить просьбу сразу было бы… не так интересно. Он еще пару раз проводит языком от основания к головке и обратно, после чего, закрыв глаза, обхватывает член Ветинари губами.

Это оказывается проще, чем он думал. Вряд ли его навыки владения языком (ха!) можно сравнить с умениями Ветинари, но, возможно, от него большего и не ждут. Может быть, Ветинари достаточно самого факта того, что Ваймс пошел на это? Может быть, в той же степени, как Ваймса заводит вид теряющего контроль Ветинари, тому нравится смотреть, как Ваймс готов послушаться просьбы, - не приказа, а _просьбы_ , - как он старательно (пусть и в некоторой степени неумело) выполняет желание? По реакции Ветинари, Ваймс догадывается, что, должно быть, он прав.

Ваймс не смеется только потому что боится, что от любого неосторожного движения его зубы коснутся того, чего не должны. А ведь он знает стольких людей, которые будут пресмыкаться перед патрицием, тех, кто готов буквально ползать у него в ногах, — и считал, что в день, когда он захочет присоединиться к этому стаду, расшибет себе череп о стену. И все же именно он, чертов командор чертовой стражи в самом буквальном смысле встал на колени перед тираном и так самозабвенно отсасывает ему, что того и гляди вывихнет челюсть.

То, как Ветинари старается податься навстречу, не пытаясь при этом нетерпеливо вцепиться мертвой хваткой в его волосы и просто насадить Ваймса ртом на свой член, вызывает в затуманенном мозгу Ваймса странную мысль: несмотря на закинутую через _его_ плечо ногу, несмотря на то, что _его_ руки сейчас скованы, что _он_ стоит на коленях, у _него_ саднят губы и мучительно ноет шея, — именно _он_ сейчас контролирует ситуацию. Осознание этого выбивает из-под рассудка Ваймса последние опоры.

Втянув носом воздух, он заглатывает до самого основания — и все его тело охватывает жар, когда он слышит прерывистое «ох… а вы умеете удивлять...».

Абсолютно немыслимым образом скосив глаза, он смотрит на Ветинари, и как никогда за последние минуты сожалеет о том, что его руки сцеплены за спиной - горячечный румянец на скулах, раскрасневшиеся губы приоткрыты, кажется даже, что волосы растрепались. Восхитительно открытый и отдающийся, уязвимый и _полностью его_ — и мир Ваймса расплывается и тонет в сводящем с ума возбуждении.

Этот момент пройдет, мантия снова будет застегнута на все пуговицы и в оборот снова вернутся титулы и звания, приправленные учтивой вежливостью, но эту картину Ваймс из памяти не сотрет. Она будет преследовать его, и помоги ему боги удержать себя в руках.

Желание кончить становится болезненным и едва выносимым, Ваймс сжимает бедра, чтобы плотнее прижаться к вытянутой ноге и, совершенно теряя голову, бесстыже трется об нее. Это не приносит облегчения, но ритмичные движения отвлекают от ноющей челюсти и уже саднящих скованных запястий, пока вдруг Ваймс не слышит свое имя — не громче шепота, едва различимое за шумным дыханием — и не ускоряет ритм, стараясь двигаться еще быстрее, уже совершенно пьянея от ноющей боли и одурманивающего желания. Заходясь в заполошном бормотании, Ветинари запрокидывает голову, закрывая себе рот рукой, и, крепко зажмурившись, кончает с гримасой боли и удовольствия. Закашлявшись, Ваймс выплевывает почти все на живот Ветинари и края подола мантии, и, тяжело дыша, прижимается щекой к внутренней стороне его бедра, чтобы дать передышку шее. Сердце бьется тяжело и часто, глаза слезятся.

Ветинари требуется минимум минута на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Совершенно не обратив внимания на свою испачканную одежду, Ветинари подрагивающей рукой гладит Ваймса по взъерошенным волосам, проводит тыльной стороной ладони по щеке, пальцем стирает каплю семени с его подбородка — и выглядит при этом таким безмятежным, что это уже практически невыносимо. Возможно, это стоит добавить к списку вещей, которые следует запретить законодательно.

Язык и распухшие губы едва ли слушаются его, когда Ваймс бормочет едва разборчиво:  
\- Сделай уже что-нибудь, а? Сам говорил про игру в одни ворота, - Ветинари хмыкает, не без труда вспоминая, что он, кажется, о чем-то подобном действительно упоминал, и, взяв Ваймса за ворот рубашки, тянет его подняться, чтобы усадить рядом с собой на софу.

К моменту, когда длинные пальцы Ветинари наконец расстегивают его брюки обхватывают член, Ваймс уже настолько на взводе, что ему достаточно нескольких движений — и оргазм накрывает его, заставляя судорожно вздрогнуть и откинуться назад на спинку софы, хватая ртом воздух.

***

Ветинари делает глубокий вдох, прикрывая глаза с видом глубочайшего удовлетворения:  
\- Думаю, теперь вы не можете не согласиться, что иногда уступать бывает весьма приятно.  
Все еще вялому и не совсем адекватному от пост-оргазменной слабости Ваймсу остается лишь согласиться:  
\- Как скажешь. И может уже снимешь наручники?  
Выражение безмятежности исчезает с лица Ветинари, он лукаво прищуривается:  
\- Я же могу быть уверен, что мебель и мои конечности не пострадают?  
Ваймс оскаливается, и улыбка его не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
\- Не в большей степени, чем обычно.


End file.
